Gomennasai, Otohata kun
by Sakunyan
Summary: “Apa.. Otohata-kun masih marah padaku, ya..?” gumamnya sedih. Tanpa Aya sadari, air mata menetes perlahan dari matanya. My first GALS! fict. Special to Chiby Angel-chan..! R&R!


Aya membolak-balik buku teks-nya, lalu mencatat beberapa hal yang dianggapnya penting. Sedikit-sedikit ia melirik handphone-nya. Berharap layar handphone itu menyala dan menunjukkan adanya telepon (atau setidaknya) SMS.

Aya benar-benar mengharapkan Rei untuk menghubunginya.

Aya menghela napas pelan, lalu diambilnya handphone yang berhiaskan sticker-sticker kecil itu. "Otohata-kun.." gumamnya pelan. "Apa.. Otohata-kun masih marah padaku, ya..?" gumamnya sedih. Tanpa Aya sadari, air mata menetes perlahan dari matanya.

**-xXx-**

**Gomennasai, Otohata kun**

**A GALS! Oneshot by x Hinamori Sakura x**

**-xXx-**

**Dedicated to: Chiby Angel-chan**

**-xXx-**

"Ada apa, Aya..?" tanya Miyu sambil memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. "Sejak pagi tadi kau murung sekali.."

Aya hanya diam. Wajahnya yang terbingkai oleh rambut hitamnya itu masih terlihat sedih.

"Supaya semangat......" Ran menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk melempar bola Dodge Ball itu pada Aya. ".. Kita main Dodge Ball..!!!!" kata Ran bersemangat. "Tangkap, Aya..!"

DUAAKK!!!

"Aya..!" kata Miyu panik. Mungkin karena saking lesunya Aya, menangkap bola saja dia tidak bisa. Karena itu kepala Aya terkena bola Dodge Ball itu dan dia pun jatuh tersungkur di lantai kelas. "Kamu tidak apa-apa..?" tanya Miyu sambil membantu Aya berdiri.

Aya membetulkan rambut hitamnya -yang jadi berantakan karena terkena bola dan terjatuh tadi- lalu mengikatnya dengan ikat rambut putih. "Ti.. Tidak apa-apa, kok.." jawab Aya singkat.

"Kau ini payah..!" kata Ran -dengan gaya bicaranya yang kasar- sambil berjalan mendekati Aya. "Masa' cuma gara-gara Otocchi, kamu jadi seperti ini..!?"

Mata Aya membulat. "Da.. Dari mana Ran tahu kalau ini tentang Otohata-kun..?" tanya Aya.

"Hah..? Benar, ya..? Padahal aku hanya menebak.." kata Ran santai. "Kau diapakan lagi olehnya..?"

Aya menunduk sedih. "Ng.. Ceritanya begini.."

**FLASHBACK**

"Hoshino-san, bagaimana kalau hari sabtu depan kita jalan-jalan..?" ajak seorang cowok berambut keriting, Katase, teman sekelas Aya di kelas khusus.

"Eh..? Jalan-jalan..?" ulang Aya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Iya.. Kita jalan-jalan.. Nah.. Bagaimana kalau ke pantai..?" ajak Katase kemudian. "Atau kita nonton film..? Atau aku menemanimu ke toko buku..? Kemana saja kau suka.." kata Katase sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. Kebetulan aku mau membeli buku tulis dan buku kumpulan soal.." kata Aya sambil tersenyum juga. "Aku dan Katase-san kan hanya teman sekelas.. Jadi tidak ada salahnya kalau aku jalan bersamanya.." pikir Aya polos.

**-xXx-**

"Katase-san, maaf menunggu..!" kata Aya sambil berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Katase.

"Tidak apa-apa.." balas Katase sambil tersenyum pada Aya. Mereka janjian untuk bertemu di Mall Shibuya (Memangnya ada, yah?), dan membeli keperluan Aya di toko buku di dalam Mall Shibuya itu. "Nah.. Ayo kita masuk.." ajak Katase.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke toko buku di dalam mall itu, Aya dan Katase mengobrol, dan beberapa kali masuk ke dalam toko kecil yang menjual pernak-pernik kogal. Aya senang sekali. Apalagi Katase.

"Waah... Gelang ini.. Style Ran sekali.." gumam Aya saat melihat gelang bercorak macan tutul. "Dan yang ini style Miyu sekali.."

"Kalau ini 'Hoshino sekali'.." kata Katase tiba-tiba. Aya menoleh, dan menatap jepitan rambut dari logam berwarna perak dan berbentuk hati itu dengan wajah berseri.

"Jepitan rambut ini bagus sekali.." gumam Aya ceria. Dia lalu melihat label harganya, lalu tersenyum murung. "Tapi harganya mahal.. Sayang sekali, ya.."

"Kalau kau suka, aku bisa membelikannya untukmu.." kata Katase kemudian. Mata Aya terbelalak.

"Be.. Benarkah..!? Emm.. Maksudku.. Tidak usah..! Aku tidak ingin merepotkan Katase-san..!" kata Aya, malu karena sempat salah bicara.

Katase tersenyum simpul. "Tapi kau suka 'kan, Hoshino-san..?" tanya Katase. Aya hanya bisa menunduk sambil tersenyum malu. "Aku akan membayarnya.. Kau tunggu disini, ya.."

"Katase-san baik sekali.." pikir Aya. Setelah Katase kembali, Aya segera mengatakan, "Te.. Terima kasih banyak, Katase-san..!"

"Sama-sama.." kata Katase sambil mengeluarkan jepitan rambut itu dari dalam kantung plastiknya, lalu memakaikannya pada Aya. "Nah.. Lihat.. Pantas sekali.."

"I.. Iya.." kata Aya pelan saat dia mengaca di cermin toko pernak-pernik itu. "Terima kasih ya, Katase-san.."

**-xXx-**

"Ng.. Katase-san, terima kasih karena sudah menemaniku membeli buku..!" kata Aya sambil tersenyum manis. Dia lalu memegang jepitan rambut perak yang sedari tadi terpasang di rambut hitamnya. "Dan terima kasih juga untuk jepitan rambut ini.."

"Sama-sama, Hoshino-san.." kata Katase. "Biar kuantar kau pulang, ya.."

"Eh.. Ti.. Tidak usah..!" tolak Aya halus. "Katase-san sudah cukup banyak membantuku.. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan Katase-san.. Lagipula aku bisa berjalan kaki.."

"Tidak merepotkan, kok.. Lagipula.." Katase menghentikan kalimatnya, membuat kesan misterius. ".. Bahaya, 'kan.. Kalau gadis secantik Hoshino-san berjalan kaki malam-malam begini.."

Aya merasa wajahnya memanas setelah mendengar ucapan Katase tadi. Tak lama kemudian Katase mendekatkan wajahnya pada Aya. "Ka.. Katase-san..?"

"Hoshino-san.." bisik Katase di telinga Aya. "Maukah kau.. Berpacaran denganku..?"

DEG..!!

"A.. Apa yang.. Ka.. Katase-san bercanda, 'kan..?" tanya Aya, masih dengan dada berdebar.

"Aku tidak bercanda.." kata Katase pelan, sambil mengangkat dagu Aya perlahan. "Aku serius, Hoshino-san.."

Katase kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Aya. Aya menutup matanya, takut dengan apa yang akan Katase lakukan.

"Ehm."

Terdengar suara seseorang berdehem. Seorang cowok. Dengan suara yang dingin.

"Jangan-jangan....."

Aya segera membuka matanya, lalu menoleh pada asal suara. Ternyata benar.. yang ada di sana adalah Rei. Wajah Aya langsung memucat.

"Apa aku mengganggu kalian..?" tanya Rei dingin. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi. Teruskan saja apa yang mau kalian lakukan tadi." kata Rei kemudian. Dia lalu segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan Katase yang tersenyum senang.

.. Dan Aya yang bercucuran air mata.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Jadi begitu ceritanya.." kata Aya mengakhiri ceritanya dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.

"Sudahlah, Aya.. Kalau kamu menangis terus, bagaimana kau bisa berpikir jernih untuk memecahkan masalah ini..?" kata Miyu lembut sambil mengusap punggung Aya pelan.

"Kau ini gal, tapi lembek sekali.." kata Ran (yang lagi-lagi) berbicara dengan bahasa kasar. "Hanya masalah seperti itu, kau tinggal bilang terus terang, 'kan beres..!"

"A.. Aku sudah tahu kalau aku ini lembek, lemah, dan tidak bisa apa-apa..!" kata Aya, tangisannya pun semakin menjadi. "Ka.. Kalau aku sekuat Ran, aku pasti tidak akan kebingungan seperti ini.."

"Aya.." gumam Miyu sambil menatap Aya, bersimpati. Dia lalu menatap Ran dengan tatapan 'Ran, kau tolong Aya, dong..!'

Ran yang tidak suka ditatap seperti itu oleh Miyu pun akhirnya menyerah juga. "Iya.. Iya.. Aku akan bilang pada Otocchi..!"

Miyu tersenyum senang, air mata Aya pun berhenti menetes.

**-xXx-**

"Oooooo.. Tooooo... Cchiiiiiii..!!" teriak Ran sambil berlari ke tempat Rei dan Yuuya berjalan setelah pulang sekolah, di jalan utama Shibuya (?).

"Ah, Ran..!" kata Yuuya senang.

"Cih.. Berisik sekali.." gumam Rei kesal.

"Aku mau bicara padamu..!" kata Ran dengan tatapan serius. "Ini tentang Aya..!"

"Ooh.. Jadi Aya dan cowok yang waktu itu sudah berpacaran..?" kata Rei asal. "Aku titip kata selamat saja untuk mereka, deh.." kata Rei sambil berjalan lagi.

"Heei..!!" kata Ran sambil menarik tangan Rei dengan kasar. "Bukan itu yang mau aku bicarakan..!"

"Otocchi, dengarkan kata-kata orang dengan baik, dong.." sambung Tatsuki yang memang sejak tadi ada bersama Ran.

"Aya sama sekali tidak menyukai cowok itu..! Memang cowok itu menyukai Aya, tapi Aya lebih memilih kamu daripada cowok itu..!!" kata Ran penuh emosi. "Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasan Aya..!? Kau anggap Aya itu apa, hah..!?"

"Cu.. Cukup, Ran..!"

Terdengar suara seorang perempuan.... Semua yang ada di sana menoleh ke sumber suara.

Aya.

"Ayappe..? Sejak kapan kamu di sana..?" tanya Tatsuki. Tapi sepertinya Aya tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Tatsuki.

"Cukup, Ran.. A.. Aku akan menjelaskannya sendiri.." kata Aya sambil berjalan pelan ke tempat Rei berdiri. Setelah sampai, Aya menengadah, menatap mata Rei dengan serius. "Kali ini, to.. Tolong percaya padaku, Otohata-kun.."

Aya lalu menjelaskan semuanya secara terperinci –jauh lebih baik daripada penjelasan dari Ran tadi. Sambil menjelaskan, Aya berusaha keras menahan tangis.

"Karena itu.. A.. Aku.. Aku minta maaf.. Otohata-kun" kata Aya pelan. Dia menunduk, tidak berani menatap Rei lagi.

Rei menggaruk belakang kepalanya, salah tingkah. "Ya sudah.. Aku maafkan.." kata Rei tanpa menatap Aya yang sudah mengangkat kepalanya lagi.

Aya tersenyum senang, air matanya menetes satu-persatu. Baru saja dia mau mengelap air matanya, jemari Rei yang halus sudah menyeka air matanya duluan. "Ah.."

"Sudah aku maafkan kenapa masih menangis..?" tanya Rei. Dia menatap mata Aya yang masih berkaca-kaca itu. "Yaah.. Tapi, kalau kau menangis karena bahagia, kau boleh menangis sepuasnya.." kata Rei setelah merangkul tubuh Aya dengan lengan kanannya.

Aya yang sebelumnya terkejut, sekarang tersenyum bahagia. Dia tidak perlu menahan air matanya lagi. Air matanya pun tumpah membasahi seragam sekolah Rei. "I.. Iya.. Terima kasih, Otohata-kun.."

**FIN**

**-xXx-**

Cerita tambahan..

"Aya dan Otocchi mesra sekali, ya.. Sampai-sampai mereka tidak menyadari kita ada disini.." kata Ran sambil tersenyum puas.

"Aku juga mau bermesraan dengan Ranpyon~" kata Tatsuki. "Cium, yaaa~"

Ran mengepalkan tangannya, lalu memukul Tatsuki sampai melayang (?). "Ugh.. Dasar genit..!"

**-xXx-**

**To Chiby Angel-chan: Ini fict-nya... Gimana..? Jelek, nggak..? Tadinya aku pikir bakalan lama bikinnya.. Tapi tiba-tiba ada ide, jadi langsung aku ketik dan selesai dalam waktu 2 jam..! ^O^ .. Aku harap Chiby Angel-chan suka, yaah..**

**Review, anyone..?**


End file.
